101 Winter's Just Began Story 113
by Charmedafied
Summary: When Noxer, An All Powerful Warlock, Lures Paige And Piper To His Iced Home – That He Was Trapped To By Melinda Warren – He Uses The Power Of A Cave Man To Tap Into Their Powers To Secretly Release Him, Starting Winter All Over Again…And This Is Jus


OFFICIAL SUMMARY: When Noxer, An All Powerful Warlock, Lures Paige And Piper To His Iced Home - That He Was Trapped To By Melinda Warren - He Uses The Power Of A Cave Man To Tap Into Their Powers To Secretly Release Him, Starting Winter All Over Again.And This Is Just The Beginning! Meanwhile Paige Is Given Her Second Charge, Whom Her Focus Is To Teach Him How To Be A Whitelighter.  
  
Snow fell to the ground in an icy cave. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood strapped to an ice pillar. He had cuts and scrapes all over his face. Blood oozed from them. A cave man walked into the cave. He just starred at the strapped man. Then a mysterious man blinked into the cave.  
"Noxer," Stuttered the cave man, "I was about to believe you weren't going to show!"  
"And why would I not show?" Noxer asked, "This pathetic innocent was supposed to be a way to lure the Charmed Ones to this cave to help release me!"  
"I'm nobody to them, what makes you so sure that they'll even know I'm here?" Asked the strapped man.  
"Something you're not telling me!" Noxer boldly shouted at the strapped man.  
  
Members of the band, Saliva, were setting up on stage at P3. Piper and Paige pulled in a huge rusty barn fan from storage. When they finally got it by the bar, Paige gasped for air and sat down on a barstool.  
"Okay Piper, that thing is ugly!" She told her older sister who was now serving drinks to a few people.  
"That's why I'm going to use you-know-what!" Piper told her. Paige couldn't believe what she just heard her sister say.  
"Uh-huh, personal gain, are you crazy?"  
"Paige it's nothing like personal gain okay." Piper started to explain as she walked towards her sister from behind the bar, "If I don't make P3 cooler with fans now that the AC broke, I will of wasted 75,000 dollars on this band, and that my sister, would be crazy!"  
"It's good to see I'm not the only crazy one lately!" Paige muttered.  
"Yeah I'm finally starting to enjoy working here at P3 again!"  
"Why didn't you before?"  
"Don't get me wrong, I love you all to death, and I love this club. I have a ton of memories here it's just. I just felt like I didn't deserve such a successful club this day and age anymore." Piper confessed, "You know mother, wife, five year Charmed One, it makes me feel old, and old people can't stay hip! If you know what I mean."  
"Well Piper you're pretty hip, if you know what I mean! How many thirty-five year olds do you know who get to freeze AND blow things up everyday?" Paige sarcastically asked her.  
"It would have been a great compliment if I actually was thirty-five, but I'm not, see I'm thirty-one. Now I just feel even older!" Paige squinted her eyes and began to look around the room. Someone was talking to her. She could feel a strange pull towards somewhere.  
"What? What is it?" Piper asked. Paige grabbed her arm and led her to the back room where she orbed her and Piper out.  
  
"Tell me what you know that I don't!" Noxer demanded of the strapped man. Noxer threw an ice-cold frost towards the man. The strapped man became very pale and dizzy. Then bright lights caught his attention as Paige and Piper orbed in.  
"NOW!" Noxer shouted and then the cave man appeared. He grabbed some ice from the pillar that the innocent was strapped on to. He crushed it together turning it into snow. He then faced Paige and Piper and began to chant a magical language. When he was finished he blew the snow on Paige and Piper. They both coughed a little after their magical bodies absorbed the snow. The cave man then started to get bigger and bigger then finally he just exploded. An easy vanquish Piper thought. Paige and Piper were thrown against an ice wall from the force of the cave man's explosion.  
After things had settled Paige and Piper got to their feet to look around. The strapped man had now fainted and the pillar was broken. He wasn't strapped anymore, just knocked out lying on the ice. Blood came from wounds in his legs. They both looked around some more.  
"Where's the other demon man?" Piper asked.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Saliva was onstage playing the second verse of their hit song, Always. Phoebe and Leo sat at the bar looking around for Paige and Piper.  
"I don't see them anywhere." Phoebe said. "They told us to meet them here right?" Leo nodded yes at her question.  
Suddenly everyone in P3 froze except for Phoebe and Leo and the barn fan that Paige and Piper brought out from the back earlier that day. Saliva stopped playing their song, people stopped dancing, there was no talking even. The old barn fan began to make noises and then stopped blowing wind. Instead of blowing wind, the barn fan, was blowing ice, frost, and snow. Phoebe and Leo's hands and feet began to turn to solid ice. Leo made a huge effort to move his hand on Phoebe's to orb him and her out. Finally he broke the ice from his hands and grabbed Phoebe's hand then orbed them out.  
  
Piper was in the attic of the Manor, searching the Book of Shadows. Paige was healing the innocent who was still knocked out lying on the attic sofa. Leo orbed in with Phoebe. They all looked at each other and Phoebe instantly got pissed!  
"Do you two have any idea what we just went through?" She asked Paige and Piper. Paige finished healing the innocent and then got up and faced Phoebe.  
"YOU? What about us? We almost died while freeing a warlock!" Paige explained to them. Piper cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Noxer, a deadly winter warlock who's always after new age power. It says, "Years ago, Noxer was trapped frozen in an ice cave by Melinda Warren, she vowed that only the strongest witches of all time would be able to help release him!" She explained.  
"You guys helped release a warlock?" Leo asked. The innocent got up from the sofa and walked over towards Piper.  
"My name's Potter." He said, "Noxer used me, a new - no good - whitelighter to lure you to his cave so he could have the cave man tap into your powers without you knowing it, which secretly released him."  
"Why didn't you just orb out?" Phoebe asked him.  
"Because, I learn slow and I don't have this orbing power down yet!" Potter admitted.  
"Wait a minute!" Paige stuttered, "If I heard your cries then that means, I'm YOUR whitelighter!"  
"The Elders were right, you guys are good!" Potter complimented, "They told me to tell you Paige that you're only assigned to help train me to be a whitelighter."  
"Leo did you know anything about this?" Piper asked him.  
"Nothing, but I'll go check." Leo told them then e orbed out.  
"By the way Pheebs, you look frozen! Where'd you and Leo come from?" Piper asked her. Phoebe wrapped a blanket around herself.  
"Thanks for noticing." She sarcastically replied, "We came from your club!" Big whirls of dust filled the attic instantly. Cold winds and mists blew in.  
"WYATT!" Piper shouted as she ran out of the attic and into the nursery. Everyone else followed.  
Noxer was in the nursery trying to get passed Wyatt's force field. Piper tried to blow Noxer up but he just blinked out then back in. Snow started to fall in the Manor and they all began to freeze.  
"WELCOME TO MY HELL!" Noxer shouted, "For the rest of your lives, WELCOME TO MY WINTER HORROR LAND! Thanks for releasing me!" Then Noxer blinked out, as everyone became solid ice.  
  
Leo orbed into the nursery and saw everyone frozen, including Wyatt. Leo prayed that they wouldn't be dead and Paige and Wyatt would find some way to orb out of the ice capsule. Sure enough Wyatt was the first one and he started to cry after the ice shattered. Leo went to grab him out of his crib as Paige orbed out of her ice capsule. She went to go stand by Leo and Wyatt to try and help calm Wyatt down when Piper blew her ice capsule apart. Then Phoebe put all her strength into levitation up hoping that with her pressure and magic her ice capsule would also break. Piper gave her a helping hand as she blew it up instead and Phoebe then went flying up into the air hitting her head on the ceiling, then she fell back down. Piper went to help her get up. Leo and Paige got Wyatt to stop crying, they all looked at Potter.  
"Leo, friend or foe?" Piper asked.  
"More like innocent and Paige's charge." Leo confirmed. Piper blew her breath as she blew up Potter's ice capsule that he was caged in.  
"Just what we need, a residential innocent slash charge!" Piper mocked. Potter fell to the found, but quickly got back on his feet.  
"Did you get him?" He asked. Paige grabbed a towel from the nursery and walked over to Potter then wrapped it around him.  
"If you're talking about Noxer, no we did not! I Have a feeling he'll be another year's duty!" She answered.  
"Well as long as we get him." Piper muttered as she took Wyatt from Leo, "He almost hurt my little guy! Yes he did!"  
"We still have a club of frozen people to deal with here!" Phoebe reminded them.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all sat on the bar enjoying Saliva's last performance.  
"Well at least Potter's good for spells and potions." Phoebe said.  
"He's also good for watching Wyatt when we need him to." Piper added.  
"And has a GREAT body!" Paige shouted.  
"He's also a whitelighter that you're assigned to train Paige, lets not forget that!" Leo told her. They all smiled as they headed for the dance floor! 


End file.
